


Cultorture

by Meilean



Series: Brotherhood AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilean/pseuds/Meilean
Summary: Spare time for Dean and Caleb is rare as hunters. When they finally got a little bit, Caleb was hit by a vision. Can they find the evil which came over a young girl at night?
Series: Brotherhood AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080896
Kudos: 1





	1. About girls

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone new to the Brotherhood AU, Dean is called Deuce by Caleb and Caleb is called Damien by Dean

She stumbled on. Her hands clung to an advertising sign. The road was sharp and cut in her bare feet. Something warm and wet ran down her legs. The surrounding started to blur. The impact with the street was hard. She tried to roll on her side, only to roll deeper a few meter into the ditch. There was no asphalt now but cool, wet grass. She breathes deep in and thought the pain was over, but suddenly hit her again through her whole body. But the longer she lay there the more numb her body felt. Her eyes stared to the grey heaven above. It was breaking dawn. And finally the pain ended.

Caleb jerked up in bed. Sweat on his whole body. He couldn't breathe. His hitches were heard seconds later by his friend. Dean was immediately on his feet.

"Damien, easy!"

He had both hands on his friend's shoulders to calm him while he was trying to get some air in his lungs. Finally Caleb Reaves took in a deep breath.

"Hey, I got ya Damien. Calm down!"

Dean was at his side now and rubbed the psychics back in circles. Exhausted he let the head rest on his friend's chest.

"…a…vision…Girl on the…street...she fell. Dawn. Aargh."

His one hand on his acing temple and the other attached to his stomach, he tried to struggle free from the blankets. Dean helped him to get up and to the bathroom, he knew what would happen next.

Reaves let his body slam right before the toilet and choke. After he was done, he rested the head on the bath tub next to him. Dean had left the bathroom and came in with a bottle of water in his outstretched hand.

This was so not the end of their trip to Colorado that Caleb had wished for. The time was rare when he and Dean could have fun together. They were at a nice bar with hot girls and drank a lot. Caleb let Dean go with the long legged brunette chick. He had his own girl in front of him. A curly red haired hot one. With really gorgeous boobs. They left the bar not long after Dean and his conquest and headed to the hotel room nearby. He pushed her to the bed and slid his hand under her skirt an enjoyed the touch of her skin under his hands. Her lips were all over him. One hell of a hot night. But now he was good with the memory she left him quickly after their hot sex adventure.

He has to throw up again. Oh how he hated this! Wasn't having deathvisions enough. Dean turned out of the way when Caleb bent over the toilette again.

30 Minutes later they were on the road. Caleb looked weird with sunglasses at night but every flicker hurt his eyes with a sharp sting.

"Slow down, this was it."

They had just passed the advertising sign for "Melody's Coffee Shop". Dean killed the engine and rounded the impala to get to his buddy quick. Caleb had climbed out of the car as he shouted to Dean.

"Hey I'm not 80! I only have a hell of a headache. Ah."

"Yeah but you sound like 80. Maybe I should get you the wheelchair."  
"Shut up asshole!"

The smile still in face Caleb looked to both sides of the street.

"This way. We have 2 hours til dawn, how far can you get wounded and barefoot? There's no town in this area within the next 80 miles in this direction."

They climbed back in the impala an shut the squeaking door. The engine awakened with a dark and round growl. The younger man followed the advice of the psychic. Dean thought about the question. How far would you get? It depends on the injury and your iron will. Maybe one mile maybe 6 he had seen both. Slowly driving up the street with eyes on the roadsides they made 2 miles, when Caleb grab Deans arm.

"There was a shadow, have you seen?"

Dean slowed down. The lights of his beloved baby only lit the street and a few foot of the roadside with trees behind. He drove the black car on the side but left the lights on. Caleb seemed young again and was out of the car in seconds to enlighten the sides of the road with his flashlight.

Grabbing his gun from the holster his hunter instincts told him not to let anything on chance. His feet met the grass mixed with ground. A sound of cracking branches on his left made him whirl around. The light hit her eyes with full force and she tried to flee deeper in the forest. The psychic felt her fear and aches.

"Hey, stop it, we're here to help. You're hurt."

She slowed down in her escape and finally stopped. Caleb Reaves stretched out his hand and touched her gently on the shoulder. She was trembling hard.

"Shh, its ok, we'll help you, don't be afraid."

She turned to Caleb. She wore a greyish long shirt; the brown hair hung in strains in her face. Bruises all over her body. Blood on her lips. Haunted blue eyes searched his. He looked down on her naked legs. They were wet and blood was running in a thin trickle along the inside of her thighs. He came closer to take care of her. But she jerked back when he tried to hold her in place.

"No! Get your hands off me!"

He quickly pulled his hands back and spoke calming to her.

"Easy, we won't hurt you."

"Damien, need help?"

"Everything's fine, stay back." He turned to the girl again.

"I'm Caleb, What's your name?"

"D-Darla"

"Ok Darla, you're bleeding, we have the car right here on the street. We bring you to the hospital, all right?"

"No they will see it! No hospital, please!"

"All right calm down, calm down, no hospital. I don't like them too. We can help you with the first aid kit. But let us help you."

She stood still and nodded the head slightly. Caleb tried again to take an arm around her shoulders. This time she didn't jerk away, no she collapsed in his arms unconscious.

"Deuce, get over here." He holds her freaking cold body gently tight in his arms.

They brought her to the car and wrapped her in a blanket. Her pulse was slow but constant, no open wounds to be seen besides the blood on her thighs. Caleb feared to know the cause. They drove back to the motel room around ten miles back.

TBC…


	2. First Aid

Dean looked into the rearview mirror with a worried look. Caleb had wrapped the girl in the blanket and put her down flat on the back seat. Because she had been conscious in the forrest and shaking violently when they found her, the hypothermia couldn't have progressed so far. It was quite cold at this time of year out here in the forest in the middle of the night. And she had almost no cloth on, her skin shimmering bluish in the mirror. He wasn't sure if the hospital hadn't been the better choice now she was unconscious. Hopefully that wasn't a mistake.

"What's wrong with her Damien? Is she hurt?"

"She's bleeding between her legs. Otherwise I haven't found a wound. But it's pretty dark. Let's check her over at the motel."

Dean steered the impala into the motel's parking lot. Only a quiet squeak of the brakes testified to their arrival. The place was dark and only dimly lit. No one would notice their arrival with a unconscious girl. Still, he checked the area if anyone was watching them when he gave Caleb a sign that the air was clean. The older hunter carried Darla tightly tugged on his chest inside the room. A quiet click came over from the door lock as Dean closed the door and turned the light on.

"I get the first aid bag." Dean left to the bathroom. Caleb put her down to the bed and tried to take off the wet grey something that looked like a penitential robe. The fucking thing won't come off her wet skin. He cut the fabric off with a scissor from the bag, which Dean had placed on the end of the bed. When they finally freed her from the wet thing, they found what no one should see.

"Holy shit what is that!" Caleb said.

Strange symbols were carved on her belly, it was not fresh, which is why she had not bled. But it definitely looked inflamed. She also had several bruises on her arms, legs and neck and, as previously noted, she was bleeding slightly in the crotch area. Caleb saw a small lace attached to her wrist. It was all beside the grey material what she'd have on her body.

"I've never seen anything like that, you?"

"I'm not sure Deuce. Take a photo of the signs and send it to Bobby, maybe he has something."

Caleb dried her body with a towel that Dean had put beneath the bag.

Dean only tried to photograph the signs. It felt like a spanner. He was sorry for the wounded girl in front of him. He hoped she would soon come to herself. Meanwhile, the psychic checked the bandage bag and took several bandage pads together and placed them between her legs to stop the bleeding as best he could. If she was raped, maybe they should take her to a hospital. She could have internal injuries that they didn't know about. But he had promised not to take her to the hospital. He himself had a pronounced hospital phobia and could understand it. He checked her pulse again. It seemed to recovering a bit. Dean had meanwhile found the anti-inflammatory cream and handed it to his friend. Caleb applied the cream thinly on the symbols and they wrapped her in as many blanket as the room have to warm her up.

"Do we have a thermometer in there?"

"What do you think, Mac has packed the bag. Thermometers are his second favorite toy after his stick flashlight, Deuce. Look in the small side pocket."

"Got it, here."

Caleb took the thermometer and wiped it off with an alcohol swab and placed it under Darla's tongue. 33.2 °C said the display.

"This is a slight hypothermia. Maybe we have heat pads with us?"

He continued to scour the bag and found two pads that he placed in the back of her neck and stomach.

"Damien, if their temperature doesn't go up, maybe we'll have to call 9-1-1."

"I know I'm calling Dad."

Caleb picked up the phone and dialed Mac's hotel number in Denver. He was there at a congress and had dropped off Caleb where Dean picked him up and they somehow landed here in Colorado Springs.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answered at the other end.

"Dad, it's me. We have a little problem here."

Dr. Mackland Ames was immediately awake. He hoped his son or Dean were not in trouble or hurt.

"Caleb! Are you all right?"  
"Yes Dad, we're ok. We picked up a girl here. She is hypothermic and I think she was raped. She collapsed in my arms. She begged me not to take her to the hospital."

"Son, that doesn't sound like our kind of job, you should call 9-1-1."

"I promised her and there's something else..."

Caleb paused and searched for the right words.

"She has carved symbols on the body. I've never seen anything like that. We also found her because I had a vision of her. I've only have visions, it if it's something supernatural, you know Dad."

"OK, tell me how she's doing now."

After his son gave him an overview of the woman's injuries, he made a decision.

"Where are you?"

„Colorado Springs"

"Try to keep her warm und keep an eye on her pulse and temperature. I'm on my way. It will take me a good hour.'

"OK, thank you Dad."

Caleb put the listener down and stroked his hand over his eyes and brushed his black strands out of his face. His head began to pound again. He searched for the Tylenol pills and took two of them.

"Mac is on his way."

Caleb went to the fridge and took a bottle of water with which he washed down the pills.

Dean tracked his movements.

"Put yourself to rest a little bit, I'll keep guard. You look like shit, Damien. Are you too old to hook up a girl from a bar and then do a job after?"

Caleb twisted his mouth to a wry grin.

"Shut up, smartass, the hot chick from the bar has demanded a lot from me, but the vision has given me the rest. Try not to walk in my shoes."

But Caleb had no further objections and dropped into the second bed to nurse his headaches.

Dean looked at Darla every 10 minutes and took her temperature twice. Relieved, he found out she was on the rise. He pulled her back in the blankets when he heard a quiet groan. But she remained unconscious. Dean sat down at the laptop again and searched for the symbols on the Internet.

He was jerked awake when a car was heard outside the motel. He must have dozed off. He looked at the clock. The last time he looked at it was 10 minutes ago. Outside, it slowly became bright. Steps could be heard and a gently knock on the door.

"Boys, it's me."

Mac's voice made Dean breathe a sigh of relief. He rushed to the door and opened it. The noises had awakened Caleb from his restless sleep. He grumbled quietly as he put his still booted legs from the bed.

"Hey Mac. It's good that you're here."

"Hi Dean. How is she doing?"

Mac stepped in and had the familiar black doctor's bag in his hand, which he placed on the bedside. Dean closed the door behind him and came closer.

"A little bit better, but far from good."

Mac repeated the checkup and looked at the signs himself.

"I've never seen anything like that either. Did you ask Bobby?"

"I've already sent it to him. We're still waiting for an answer."

Mac turned to his young patient again and scanned her belly careful. She couldn't be older than 20. She moaned slightly and seemed to come slowly to herself. Caleb approached the bed and sat down at the edge of the bed to look at her. Her eye-lids fluttered. Then she opened them to narrow slits.

"Hey Darla, it's all ok."

Darla opened her eyes and looked into a beautiful face with amber eyes and black hair, and yet she began to panic about him. She looked to the other side, where a younger man stood, his green eyes were staring at her, and an older man with a moustache grabbed her belly. She jerked and tried to move away as much as possible, but her body denied her any service. More than a twitching and an outcry didn't make her body.

"Easy, no one will harm you here." She was reassured by Caleb. "Remember, I'm Caleb, we've found you."

Confused, she looked at the black-haired man. Caleb she had heard the name before. The forest, she had run until her legs could hardly carry her anymore. When she saw the light on the street, she just wanted to hide. She was so afraid that her reavers were looking for her, that she had run into the undergrowth. There Caleb had caught up with her. He was not one of them. He had behaved very differently. She relaxed a little bit.

Mac had taken her hands off her when she panicked. The psychic found the spark of recognition in her gaze, so he continued to speak.

"That's Dean and my dad. He is a Doctor. We want to help you. Can you tell us what happened?"

"I... I do not know... it's all messed up." Still distraught and frightened, she pulled the blanket closer on herself. She was so cold. The doctor addressed to her.

"Caleb told me you didn't want to be brought to the hospital. I can help you better if you tell me what hurts and what happened. Should I send the boys out? They have to get a few things anyway.

Darla thought briefly and then nodded. Mac meant Dean and Caleb to wait outside.

"What kind of doctor are you?"

"I am a neurosurgeon. My name is Mackland Ames, but I am quite useful as a field doctor. The boys keep me on my toes." He smiled cheerfully at her.

"I'm cold and my neck hurts. She pointed to the front of her neck, where you could see clearly bruises."

Mac looked at this and carefully scanned her larynx. But apart from a slight bruise, it was fine.

"May I scan your belly, I want to know if you are in pain, Caleb said you had bleeding."

She nodded and Mac scanned her stomach and abdomen. He was relieved to find that she was not in pain.

"Seems all inconspicuous. Do you have your period?"

She shook her head.

"May I look where the blood comes from?"

If she didn't want to be brought to the hospital yet, she had to trust this doctor. He made a nice appearance and radiated so much calm that she felt safe in his presence. She nodded restrainedly.

***SPN***BH AU***

Dean and Caleb had gone to the snack machine, which stood around the corner. They fed themselves with M&Ms and Coke as breakfast substitutes. Not that they wouldn't get breakfast anyway, but the long night demanded the sugar and the caffeine. As they waited in the car, Mac headed to them and gave Caleb a note through the window.

"I think she can skip the hospital for now. Please buy everything that is on the list."

They drove with the roar of AC/DC first to buy breakfast and supplied themselves with hot coffee. Caleb had the sunglasses on again. He flew over the note while driving shotgun.

"OK, I'm taking care of the clothes and underwear, you're going to the drugstore." Announced the older hunter with a nasty grin on his face.

"Dude, what's on the list?"

Dean had not missed the grin of his best friend.

"Nothing world-shattering. Shampoo, toothbrushes, sanitary napkins... normal stuff."

"You're kidding me, that's not on it."

They drove to the parking lot of the Walmart center and Dean turned off the engine. Caleb handed him the note. Dean could clearly read the word "sanitary napkins".

"Why don't you get that? My taste in fashion is better anyway!?"

„Huntersmanual, Deuce!"

"Bite me. But don't you dare to tell Sammy!" Dean came to an end. Damien wouldn't blackmail him. After all, he was almost like his brother. But if he thought about it like that now, wasn't it exactly what brothers liked, to blackmail their siblings with? Darla's distraught face came to his mind. He would buy for her what was needed. She had obviously been through enough.

They split up inside. Caleb roamed the alleys that formed between the clothes racks. Eventually, he opted for a black and a purple shirt that wasn't tight and two pajamas that went up. Two not so ugly jogging pants, and cotton underwear and a set of socks. The 25-year-old usually bought other type of underwear, but that's how it was on the note. Dean had given him the bottom half of the list. He hoped his father will be satisfied with his choice. He still needed shoes, Mac had even noted the size.

In the shoe department, Dean found his friend. He stood out from the women's section like a two dollar hooker. Because no man over 1.90 bought shoes in the women's department at this unholy time. His own foray into the drugstore department had been terribly embarrassing for him. He couldn't believe how many products under the term "sanitary napkins" were. He had stood in front of the shelf and read the descriptions until the saleswoman asked him if he needed help. After a quickly lied story about his sister who had received her period, he had moved well equipped out of the store.

Damien seemed to be having more fun, Dean thought, as he was already flirting with the underwear saleswoman.

"Hey, I got everything, and you? Do you think they are the right ones?" He burst in between and held Caleb a pack of "Always extra strong" under his nose. The saleswoman went back to work and left the two standing.

"Wouldn't you have taken revenge on me after I got her number?"

"No, you deserve that, believe me. I'm not going to have sex for at least a week."

"I don't believe you a word. I'm going to count. Let's head back to the motel."

TBC


	3. Signs

Mac waited for the two hunters in front of the motel. Darla had fallen asleep, but not without giving Mac a headache. She was not alone; other girls had been tortured and raped. Darla managed to escape because she pretended to be unconscious after being raped repeatedly and managed to steal the key to the cell from one of the bastards. She managed to escape, but the key did not match the other cells. So Mac had to find out that her sister and 5 other girls were still stuck there.

Caleb got out and the worry lines on Mac's face made him pause.

"What's the matter dad? Are you okay? "

Dean walked around the car and opened the trunk to get the bags out, but he was following the conversation closely.

"Depending on the circumstances, yes, come in first. You've got everything?"

"Of course Dad, we didn't miss any point of your list."

Caleb gave Dean a crooked grin. Which, however, only rolled his eyes. Could Damien finally grow up?

Darla was still sleeping, Mac told everything he knew so far.

"How are we supposed to find the place where the others are being held, we only know where we found Darla."

The phone rang and Dean answered it.

"Yes?"

"Dean, Bobby here."

"Bobby. Do you have something?"

"Listen boy, it took me a while. The signs you sent me are not exactly common. They are runes for summoning demons. This requires a ritual for which one does not need virgins, on the contrary, it has to be raped women. They are dedicated to the demon Astnaroth with the ritual. If 7 woman were consecrated to him, the sacrifice takes place. It doesn't say exactly what that means. The whole thing only works with a certain star constellation, which is only correct for 2 days."

"Dean, what does Bobby say?"

Mac had the dull feeling that time was pressing.

"Is that Mac in the background? Give him the damn phone."

Dean handed the phone over and helped Caleb unpack the things and told Caleb what Bobby had said.

"I'll start up the computer. We need to find out where Darla was held. We need a map of the area."

"If the runt were here now, we would probably already have one. Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Of course I know, but maybe Grandpa Reaves wants to show me?"

"Oh shut up, your old man jokes are getting boring."

Mac hung up and sighed as he thought. Caleb looked thoughtfully at Darla, who was sleeping in bed.

"Deuce, didn't Bobby say you need 7 consecrated girls? They only have 6 now. They need Darla back or need to find another girl and do the whole prep ritual from the beginning. What would you do?"

"Apart from the fact that I am not a rapist nor a demon worshiper, I would probably look for Darla, otherwise the time window for the summoning will be too narrow to find a new one."

Caleb nodded in agreement.

"Guys, you can't seriously consider using her as bait."

"Dad, I'm not saying we're giving her back to them, if I get near enough on one of the guys I could get a reading from him and we'll know where they are."

"Caleb, I think it's too risky. We do not yet know whether it is actually only humans we are dealing with."

"And how should we find the others in time?"

A groan from Darla interrupted all discussions. Mac immediately rushed to his patient and took her vital signs, touching the bracelet Darla was wearing and winced in pain.

"Dad! What's wrong?"

Caleb was right at the doctor's side to keep him from falling. With a frown, he looked at him, then at Darla, and drew the right conclusion. He grabbed Darla's wrist and took a closer look at the bracelet. It was a tag with a name on it, like the ones couples often wore, but it said "Marcy". He turned it off and pulled Mac with him to the other bed.

"Deuce, can you check on her? I take care of Mac. He could see something through the bracelet. Maybe that will help us."

Dean put a reassuring hand on Darla's forearm, which made her wince. The young hunter immediately noticed his mistake and let go.

"Sorry, it's all right, just me, Dean. How are you?"

Darla started to get up and lean against the headboard. She was glad that good people had found her and looked after her. She tried to calm down and said to herself several times

this is Dean, he won't harm me, just Dean.

Her heartbeat slowly calmed down and she could no longer feel it beating up to her throat. After a few moments she wondered why he was looking at her so waiting until she realized he had asked her something.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Oh,... yes, I think so ..."

Dean smiled at her. It was a warm friendly smile, but then he suddenly looked worried over to Doc Ames and Caleb who seemed to be meditating somehow on the other bed. Darla frowned.

"What are they doing?"

"Mac is trying to find out where the other girls are with your bracelet. Is Marcy your sister?"

Darla nodded and touched her bare wrist at the mention of the bracelet.

"Can you remember anything. Anything striking in the area? Every little detail could help to find the others."

"I don't know, it was a detached house, quite far out. There was only one dirt road next to the forest that I took. There was a mechanical squeak, but it was dark, I don't know what it was."

Caleb looked up when Mac opened his eyes and took a deep breath. The two looked intensely in their eyes. When Caleb was sure that his father was okay, he sat on the chair by the bed and waited for Mac to calm down.

"There's a wind turbine outside. I could see it from the window. That should be able to limit the selection."

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

Mac had convinced Darla to go to the hospital and have a gynecologist check her out. He had assured her that he would not leave her alone if she did not want to. He hoped Dean and Caleb wouldn't dare to go in alone before they told him where they were, but he had a bad feeling about the whole case.

Another hour later Dean and Caleb were sitting in the car and drove the way from last night to look for the right homestead on the map three were possible. Dean steered his baby straight over the gravel path that branched off the road and led to the second homestead. The road changed in a dirt road and finally they were in front of the homestead.

The wind turbine made a squeaking noise, just like Darla had said. Dean had the feeling that they were in the right place and looked questioningly at Caleb, who nodded.

They got out and looked around when the door of the house opened and two men came out. They stopped abruptly because they hadn't expected any visitors.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Uh yes, we are looking for "Melody's Coffee … Something ", but somehow we got lost."

"Yes, you're a few miles too far out there. You can follow us, we just wanted to drive into town."

"OK thanks. Do you have a family reunion? Because of the many cars?"

Caleb tried to catch her thoughts, but he just crashed into a mental wall. Something was blocking him here and a stabbing pain in his head was the reward for his snooping.

"Yes, something like that."

The guy gave his buddy a quick look and the four men got into their two cars.

"Damien, tell me you know more than I do."

"Sorry Deuce something is wrong here. I couldn't read them and I'm no longer a beginner. But that's why I think we are right here."

They followed the guys who stopped at the turn to Melody's. Dean raised his hand in thanks and drove up the driveway. Caleb texted Mac their position. After a few minutes Dean steered the Impala back but turned a forest path beforehand and parked the car. In the trunk they supplied themselves with weapons and made their way through the undergrowth of the forest to the homestead, the terrain was difficult to walk on and it took them almost half an hour to see the edge of the forest again.

When they crept along the edge of the forest and got behind the house there was no sign of any other guards. They found cover behind a pile of firewood.

Caleb tried to receive something telepathically again but gripped his temple with a pained expression. Dean put a hand on his shoulder to ask him what was going on. The future knight raised his hand to make Dean understand that everything was ok. Well ok not exactly. Something was generally wrong with this place.

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

Mac turned the key in the motel door lock and led Darla back into the room when he got a text message from Caleb. They had found the homestead. Hopefully they didn't do anything rash. He was their backup now and was ready to step in. Inside he put his cell phone on the little table in front of the sofa.

"Are you hungry or thirsty Darla? I can order pizza for us?"

"Just a drink, thank you Mac."

The young woman had been quiet. Mac had assured her that when the test results were in, the hospital would be in touch. He handed her a soft drink from the small refrigerator and they sat down.

"Everything OK?"

"Yes, do you mind if I turn on the TV?"

Darla had already picked up the remote control and was no longer waiting for permission. Mac was tired. The night soon took its toll and after a few minutes Mac had inadvertently dozed off. The young woman relaxed again in the four walls of the motel and made herself comfortable.

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

"Here it is."

The two men got ready to strike. The lock wasn't much of a challenge. The door swung open inwardly. The salt line in front of the door made him pause briefly, but he stepped over it. It was not bright in the room, only weak light came from the TV and a reading lamp on a side table was on.

Mac was awake for a split second when a hard blow struck him and the world went dark. The last thing he heard was Darla screaming.

TBC


	4. The devil is in the detail

Dean and Caleb watched what was going on through the window to the basement. They were obviously preparing an incantation. There were all kinds of herbs on a table and a copper bowl with a mortar was ready. Next to it was a ritual, curved dagger and a man in a black robe that was covered with the same strange marks that were scratched on Darla's stomach.

Dean whispered in Caleb's ear.

"Why are they starting the preparations, they still need a girl, right?"

The older hunter shrugged his shoulders slightly, he couldn't say anymore that his psychic abilities were offline. He had to find out what it was. They were about to change their position when Reaves was hit hard to the head and he fell unconscious. Dean didn't have time to react, just a second to turn around, his hand on the holster and the handle of his pistol, as he was knocked out with the stock of a rifle as well.

*** SPN *** BH AU ***

Dean felt dizzy. Noises reached his ear. His head hurt and he felt something wet on the back of his head. He tried not to move so he could eavesdrop on his opponents. Dean had been trained by his father from childhood on what to do in case of capture. He had to use every advantage he got.

How could they have been so inattentive that they were both taken by surprise. Damien! Where was he. Dean tried to concentrate in calling mentally. Damien where are you? Their connection went unanswered. Dean panicked a bit, but quickly got himself back under control. Don't breathe faster, he told his body, and continued to listen to assess the situation. The voices could finally be assigned. A man was moving across the room. His heavy footsteps echoed off the wooden floor. It smelled slightly musty. They had to be in the basement that they had observed. There were more people in the room, he could feel it.

"Where are the others, the time window is closing, go look where they are."

Footsteps moved away and climbed up the stairs to disappear quickly through a door that was thrown back into the lock. Dean tested his bonds. They were made of iron. That would be more difficult. Desperately he tried to dislocate his thumb without moving to get his hand free. He stopped when he heard the door again. There were more this time. He recognized the voice. It was one of the men they had met outside that afternoon.

"You have good connections at the hospital Dan, that's for sure. After that it was a breeze."

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

"Common, princess, like we haven't had a lot of fun together?"

That was Darla's voice, Dean was sure it meant Mac was here too or ... no, Mac was fine, anything else was not acceptable. Focus man. They have all girls now. Where's Damien. They will start soon, he said they ran out of time. Dean risked a look through almost closed eyes. He hung his head, otherwise they would immediately notice that he was awake.

He could make out Damien's boots and jeans about ten feet in front of him in the middle of the room. He was chained as far as he could tell. Also, he was obviously in a kind of circle. Red paint or blood? Was that a demon trap? Mac, now would be a good time to appear. Dean started to get his hands free again. Damien was obviously passed out. Otherwise he would not be lying tied so still on the floor. Dean knew about the panic his friend got when he was tied down. Someone kicked his leg hard.

"Well, nice that you keep us company, how was it at Meldoys?"

His state was detected, so he opened his eyes. The guy who kicked him roughly grabbed Dean's hair and pulled his head back to look into his face.

"But anyhow I'm glad you came back, otherwise one of us would have had to serve and honestly I heard such a demon possession is no picnic."

"You damn sons of bitches don't dare!"

Anger welled up in Dean. His interlocutor roughly patted the younger hunter on the cheek and let go of his hair. Dean snorted in frustration. Damien groaned slightly only to realize shortly afterwards that he was in a hopeless situation. Restrained.

While Reaves struggled against the shackles that pinned him to the floor with arms and legs outstretched, Darla was pushed to the other girls further back in the room, where each was handcuffed to a ring on the wall that hung over their heads.

"Everyone to their places now. Our volunteer is already perky."

The man started with a mantra in Latin, Dan went to the girls who started screaming hysterically. Dean now tried desperately to get free. He continued to watch what was happening. His gaze met Caleb's. Dean looked at him apologetically. Caleb frowned, not understanding what was about to happen. But Caleb began to panic, and it wasn't just the shackles. He saw around him as best he could and found that he was lying in a red circle. A demon trap. He felt sick. He felt like time had been turned back and he was trapped in the boiler room with Daniel Elkins again. His heart was beating faster and he was starting to breathe way too fast.

Dan meanwhile hadn't done much to the girls, just cut each one with the dagger and collected the girls' blood in a goblet to put it back on the altar. There he ground up a bundle of herbs and mixed everything together, and bent down with the goblet over Caleb. He tried to wriggle away when Dan painted his forehead and chest with signs. Then he left the circle again to position himself sideways.

The ground shook slightly and a rush filled the air. Thick black smoke came in through the window. Dean could already taste the sulfur on his tongue. The smoke crept closer and closer to Reaves like a snake to finally force itself down his throat. Caleb screamed with all his might. His body strained to bursting, that his back lifted off the ground, until all the smoke threatened to suffocate him and crawled down his throat. After that he lost all strength and his body slumped back to the ground.

Dean desperately tore his hands out of the cuffs when he had to watch the agony of his friend and finally got his hand free. Everyone was focused on the ritual. Dean had previously discovered their weapons under the wooden stairs and rolled over there skillfully to grab his pistol. The two watchers had noticed his movement and were already walking towards him. Dean shot twice, aimed at the one who went down. The other kicked the gun out of his hand. Dean rolled over and picked up the next item from their arsenal. It was a machete.

Caleb felt the cold black smoke seep into him and he gasped for air. He couldn't breathe, couldn't see, all he could still see was darkness. A small part felt familiar. Hidden behind a door, it lurked to be let out. The black smoke pushed the psychic deeper and deeper into the hidden corners of his mind. He wanted to flee, but where to? The darkness came closer.

Air, he had to breathe, but he just couldn't. His back bumped into a familiar door. It actually only existed in his NYC apartment. He tore it open to hide there between the pictures. The beast he released from the room would now face the dark invasion. He crouched behind an easel and tried desperately to breathe.

Mackland forced his eyes open. He found himself on the carpet of the motel room. He struggled to his feet. He felt sick and his head ached. As soon as he made it into an upright position, he vomited. As a doctor he diagnosed himself with a concussion and against better judgment he struggled to his feet and staggered to the table on which he had placed his phone. Thank god it was still there. He quickly pressed the speed dial button 2. It rang for an infinity. When his son didn't answer he tried Dean, also without success. Only now did he notice the text message. It was hours old. His son had sent him the coordinates of the house Darla fled from. If the two didn't answer, something was wrong. With his headache, he didn't even have to try to call Caleb mentally. Dr. Ames dialed another number. It rang 3 times when the grumpy voice of his brother in arms greeted him.

"Winchester."

"John. Where are you. I need you here."

"Mack what the hell is going on? I'm about to enter Colorado Springs and wanted to collect Dean again."

Mackland gave John the address and briefly told him what had happened. After that he struggled to his doctor's bag to find at least a few Tylenol.

He opened his black eyes. This body was young and strong, and Astnaroth liked it.

Why was he chained? Pathetic humans, they really thought this could stop him. He had finally escaped the agony of hell. He wouldn't loose his new freedom so fast. The demon yanked at the shackles, which were torn with a violent jerk from the floor bolts. He did the same with the ankle cuffs.

The demon summoner watched in horror as his ritual went completely out of control. His demon glared at him with black eyes and an amused grin played on his borrowed lips. He stepped closer to the edge of the circle and couldn't go any further. At first he looked confused, but then angry.

"Hhhaarr, what's that supposed to be? Let me out of here and I'm sure we'll find an appropriate reward for you."

The cultist leader fell backwards over his creature and crawled further away from the demon trap. Suddenly Caleb's body went to its knees. He propped himself up with his hands and choked. Dark veins formed around his black eyes and an inhuman scream echoed through the cellar.

"What have you done! What's this! Another presence?"

Meanwhile, Dean found himself in an awkward position on the floor. His opponent was well trained and gave him no opportunity. They whirled around, but as soon as the hunter had the upper hand, his attacker hit him hard in his side. A sharp pain went through his abdomen. The bastard must have had a hidden blade.

The door flew open with a violent kick and John Winchester flew in like an angel of vengeance. The first thing he saw was his son, who was just slumped when a rather tall guy grabbed his hair, pulled and exposed the unprotected throat of his son in order to perform the fatal blow with a knife. John didn't have to think. His weapon and he were like a well-rehearsed team. His hand pulled the trigger penetrated from behind in the head of the giant, who immediately fell to the ground and released Dean from his grip.

John was quickly with Dean, who was holding the bleeding with his hand.

"Help Damien Dad. I'm fine."

John nodded briefly and turned to Caleb in the Demon Trap. The sight shocked even him. His protégé's body writhed in pain. The completely black eyes embodied everything John hated. But the knight had never seen those deep purple lines on possessed people before. He hesitated. Still dizzy, Mac stumbled down the stairs behind John. When he stopped behind John and looked around him, he drew in a shocked breath.

"John, is he possessed?"

"I ... I don't know ..."

"What's the matter with you guys, of course he is. Help him god damn it before that thing hurts him. Hurry! Ahhmph ."

Dean struggled on what only caused him additional pain.

"Come on, John, do what needs to be done. He's strong, he will make it. I'll stay with Dean."

John turned to the Demon-Caleb and began the exorcism.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica ..."

Dean didn't understand why John and Mack hesitated until he realized what it was. It was never a serious issue between them. Damien most took all poking about his demonic inheritance with wit, and even secretly loved his nickname. But Dean couldn't completely deny it after what happened with Echnon's blade. It didn't change for Dean how he felt about his now blood brother, but now they had to consider how much Caleb was influenced. Could the exorcism harm him?

"... audi nos."

John ended the litany with the words of which the demon had fought back in pain but now slipped out of Caleb's body in a long cloud of black smoke to go back to hell. His body collapsed and he lay still.

Caleb still couldn't breathe, wondering why he wasn't passed out yet, or was he already? After all, he was trapped in his own head. When a wave of pain hit him, however, he stopped thinking about breathing. It felt like every fiber of his being was torn apart. He started screaming. Why didn't anyone help him? The tearing turned into pure fire, the pain as impossible as it could be, intensifying until he collapsed mentally as well.

John stepped to the demon trap and broke the red line with his knife. He knew that he couldn't get Caleb out of the trap while it was intact. He felt for a pulse with trembling fingers. He got restless and changed the place until he found it, weak but it was there. He let out a relieved breath without realizing that he was holding it. Air. Caleb wasn't breathing!

His mentor wasted no more time and tilted Reave's head slightly back and started to push air in his lounges. Mac looked quickly over to John and was horrified to see what was going on over there. It hit the doctor like a déjà-vus and he saw himself fighting for the life of his 12-year-old son. Dean grabbed Mac by the lapel.

"Mac? What's happening?"

"Take it easy. He'll make it son. Do not move."

Mac tried his best to stop the bleedig of the stab wound.

Finally Caleb coughed and gasped for breath. Blood spat from his mouth and nose with every new cough.

"Easy Junior. Breathe. That's it. Breathe!"

John held Caleb and supported him until his breathing became even. Caleb tried with little strength to hold on to his mentor's jacket, but gave up immediately when the pain shut through his wrist.

The knight frowned at the broken gesture and examined Caleb's wrists. Deep red rings were drawn around both of them. They could be broken.

"John-ny…wher…s…Deuce? The girls?"

TBC


	5. Struggle within

"John-ny … where is Deuce? ... the girls?"

Dean heard his friend's words that he said brokenly to his mentor. Ten feet away, only ten feet and yet not manageable right now. The pain was bad, even if Dean knew how to deal with pain. He hoped the bastard hadn't gotten anything important. He huffed hard and stifled a cry of pain while Mac expertly put on a pressure bandage. He had to speak to Damien, assure him that he was okay.

"Damien ... I'm here ... it's all right."

Caleb heard Dean's voice and knew he was hurt. He would notice the slightest difference in his voice, even without his abilities. By the way, he noticed that they were still blocked. His wrists hurt so much as he tried to hold onto John that tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to breathe deeply in and out so as not to lose his mind about what had just happened to him. He felt dirty and used.

John helped Caleb to his feet and brought him to his father and next to Dean.

"Hey Ace, are you okay?"

Dean nodded with compressed lips. How Caleb knew and hated this spectacle. Dean was pale as a sheet. Caleb looked questioningly at Mac. What he saw did not calm him down a bit. His father didn't look good either. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead and he tried to keep control of his body. But he wouldn't make it for much longer.

"Dad, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Caleb instinctively reached out to Mackland's forehead, only to be rewarded with a stab of pain through his wrist.

"My head is just buzzing. One of those guys knocked me out. Let me see your hand son."

Dr. Ames inspected the dark welts. Caleb winced at the touch and drew in a breath.

"We have to get Dean to the hospital and have your wrists x-rayed there."

"And you let them look after your head."

*** BH AU ***

John left the boys in Mac's skilled doctor hands and took care of freeing the girls. They huddled together after he had removed each of the shackles. Their hair was disheveled and some had marks on their faces from blows. One, however, didn't look too worn out. She also addressed the knight at once.

"Are Caleb and Dean okay?"

"They will be. Are you okay?"

Darla nodded and took one of the girls in her arms. She looked very much like her. John would bet she was her sister. He suddenly looked around in a hurry. Where was the demon summoner. His two dead henchmen lay on the floor. But he was nowhere to be seen. Damn it! Now they had to get the injured out of here first. He would take care of it later.

Darla proved to be of great help with the girls, calming them down and taking care of the cuts. After everyone was finally accommodated in a car, John drove to the hospital with Mac, Dean and Caleb on board.

Darla had made it her business to bring the girls back home. Now all John had to do was come up with a useful story for the doctors. The best thing was to stay as close as possible to the truth. In the end, this turned into a hair-raising story about a bar brawl in which Dean had received a knife wound, Caleb had fallen miserably and got tangled in a rope and Mac were hit on the head by a bottle.

The doctor raised an eyebrow suggested how much he bought their story, but Dr. Ames name made the story more believable that he asked no further questions.

Caleb waited in the treatment room for his cast. A wrist was broken. The other only badly bruised. He was restless and wanted to see Dean. Fortunately, his connection with the younger hunter was back online since they left the cursed property. Otherwise, he would have gone up the walls. Dean was fine. He was just in pain, Caleb was sure.

"Hey, Deuce. I'm sorry our trip ended like this. What does the doc say?"

Dean held the bandaged side and straightened up with difficulty. He didn't have to fool Caleb. The psychic knew him inside out. Still no need to make a chick flick moment out of such a scratch.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Isn't it typical for us? What about you? Can I paint something nice on your cast?"

"Definitely not smart ass, I know it would be something pervert to be ashamed of. In 4 weeks I'll be like new again, luckily it's not my drawing hand."

"Damien, about what happened in the basement ... is everything okay with you?"

"Don't you worry about me."

*** BH AU ***

Dean signed himself AMA from the hospital. No oranges were hurt, thank goodness. He should just make sure that the seam didn't tear. Mac was also able to cure his concussion at home. John decided to give Dean some rest from the hunt.

The knight used the time and tried, but couldn't find any trace of the demon summoner. He could only hope that he had burned his fingers and didn't dare play with fire again.

Caleb was silent the whole time, too silent somehow. No rude comments, no jokes with Dean. Mac thought it best to fly home to NYC with his son for the time being. He would rather have seen Caleb stay with him for a few days, but his son didn't think so when they arrived at Macs late in the evening.

"No dad, I'm really fine. I just want a bit of rest and have to see how I distribute the tasks at Tricorp, for some tasks I am absent for the time being."

"But we'll meet here with John and Dean tomorrow night, I expect you back then."

"Of course Dad."

Caleb knew Mac was just pretending to be. But he didn't want to answer Mac to his questions because he wasn't even sure what had happened to him in the basement. At least not today.

He pushed the door behind him once he was in his apartment by leaning against it. He just dropped his bag. The psychic leaned his head back on the cool material of the apartment door and let himself slide down. Finally alone. He could let down all of his guards. He hadn't been alone for a second after the events. He needed to think. Now everything was catching up with him again.

Caleb Reaves, the future Knight of the Brotherhood, was overwhelmed. Tears ran down his cheeks indignantly. He felt torn and upset and he was scared. He couldn't place what had happened, where had this dark being come from that had stood in the way of the darkness of the summoned demon as he sat like a frightened child behind the easel in his mind and watched the battle of two dark forces rage.

He didn't want to admit it, but deep down he knew that it was part of his being. And he hated it. It was everything he hated, he didn't want it. He was tainted, soiled. He felt sick. The hunter quickly got to his feet and dived for the bathroom just off the hall. He didn't know when he'd stopped vomiting. Shivering tired and powerless, he let himself slide onto the cold tiled floor until the waves of nausea subsided and he surrendered to the faint that followed.

The next time he opened his eyes, he was staring at the white tile floor of his small bathroom. His body was cold and ached from the hard floor. Caleb got to his feet, pulling himself up by the sink and looked in the mirror. His eyes still showed traces of the possession, many veins had burst and bloodshot. He averted his eyes and decided to take a shower.

The hot water was good for his stiff muscles and when he had put on a pair of sweatpants and a tee he left his bedroom with slightly shaky legs. Caleb climbed up the stairs to the studio in the top level where his little secret was hidden. Caleb opened the door uncertainly.

Nothing happened. What did he expect? Here was just him, just him and the memories of his mother who lived in her paintings and his darkest hours when he was here to paint.

Caleb took a new canvas and placed it on the easel. Today he had to feel the color. He allowed no tool between himself and the means of expression that could distort it.

The young artist immersed himself completely in his work. He didn't eat, drink or take a break until he was done. He looked at his work. That was it. He had captured his nightmare on canvas. Caleb dropped to his knees, exhausted. His hand ached from the exertion. It couldn't be good for his bruised wrist. Mac would scold, but he had to. This was the only way he could relieve the feeling that he had threatened to suffocate. The world blurred in front of his eyes and he no longer noticed how his body gave in to exhaustion.

*** BH AU ***

"... about his eyes. Mac this wasn't a normal possession. Caleb is as dear to me as my own flesh and blood, I entrust him with my sons without batting an eyelid. But we can't just close our eyes to that."

Dean had rested long enough in Caleb's room and went into the living room. His wound was hardly an obstruction as long as he didn't pick up something or stoop. He was just not useful for hunting. But he wasn't deaf yet, he had heard the last snippets of the conversation and knew pretty much what it was about. He looked at the designer clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already 8:10 pm. Shouldn't Damien be here already?

"Maybe Jim ... oh Dean, you're up, I thought you would lie down a bit after the long drive, how are you?"

"Better, where is Damien, shouldn't he be here by now?"

Mac checked his watch and a crease formed on his forehead. He tried to find Caleb mentally. But it only gave him a headache and he quickly grabbed the aching temples.

"He must have fallen asleep. I'll drive over and call him on the way. I don't know what to do anyway. See you later."

He was out the door so fast, like he was just looking for a way to get out. He dialed Caleb's cell phone number. That it rang through to the mailbox made Dean slightly nervous. On the other hand, he pretty much knew where Damien was.

Dean unlocked the door to Caleb's apartment with his key for which he was glad now Caleb had insisted to give him his own. His bag was right by the front door. That was the first thing that was unusual. Dean quietly closed the lock on the door behind him. The next thing he noticed was how quiet it was.

He drew his gun and began to systematically go through the rooms. When he finally climbed up the wrought-iron spiral stair case to the room in the top. He stood before the door that was always locked, it wasn't locked today, just ajar. He carefully opened the door with the barrel of his pistol. The sight was bone-chilling. Dean had never entered the room before. It had an aura of his own. Dean's gaze fell on Amelia Reave's pictures of seascapes until he stepped through the door and found Caleb motionless on the floor.

"Fuck! Damien!"

Dean put the gun away and was quickly with his friend. His wound ached as he bent down to look at Caleb, but he ignored it. With practiced hands he felt for a pulse and was relieved when he found it, a little weak but even.

"Hey Damien, wake up. Enough beauty-sleep. Hey."

Dean patted the psychic's cheeks lightly. But more than a grumble could not be gotten out of him.

"Damn it you stubborn donkey, I can't carry you to your bed. Mac tears my ass up when I tear the seams while I lift your heavy ass into your bed. Damien come on, open your eyes."

Caleb responded to his friend and forced his eyes to open.

"Deuce? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you that too. We had a meeting at Mac, what were you doing here?"

Caleb realized where they were. This room wasn't meant for others, not even for Dean, not even Mac knew what he had in here. The hunter struggled up and at least let Dean support him and bring him to his bedroom.

Even if Dean had only been in here briefly, he had not missed the picture and the black-colored hand of his friend. The picture was frightening, dark and overwhelming. Most of the canvas was occupied by black cloud-like shapes. A figure crouched in the lower corner, frightened, disturbed.

"Ok, man talk to me, what happened in there?"

"I passed out, haven't eaten since yesterday."

"You starting to worry me dude. Lie down I'll get you something to get you fit again."

Dean had called Mac and told him they would still need a little bit. Mac apparently knew they needed to talk. A few chocolate bars and Isostar later, Caleb was ready to stop shaking.

"There was something inside of me, it was dark and it wasn't the demon. I knew I just had to let it go and it wouldn't let the demon stay. But it was scary."

Dean was a bit taken by surprise at first. If a hunter of Caleb's stature used the word scary, there was definitely something to it. He put his hand on Caleb's shoulder and looked at him intently.

"Damien, I don't care what rumors are spread about you, whether there is something to it or not. I don't know if your demonic inheritance did anything in the basement, either. But what I know is that you are not bad. You are my brother I know you. Even if a part of you is really demonic, the crucial part is definitely one of the best men I know. I trust you blindly. You hear me? And now stop sinking into self-doubt. I want the old Damien back, understand?"

Caleb looked Dean straight in the eye and saw nothing but truth. He was so grateful to him and he was right. The greater part of him was human, a hunter destined to become the next knight, to hunt down the evil and protect the weak, to fight side by side with his brothers and to die if necessary. He wouldn't give up fighting the darkness.

"Understood. Only one question remains."

Dean looked at him curiously.

"How do I ever get rid of demons when the exorcism is tearing every fiber of my body apart?"

"How do you know that it isn't like this for everyone?"

"Because it was like that when Elkins tried without me being possessed. It felt the same way."

"I guess that's a job for the Triad. I also heard that they were working on the problem."

"Then we don't keep Mac and Johnny waiting any longer, I suggest."

Caleb finally felt calmer and was grateful that he had a family that unconditionally accepted him for who he was. He would go to the end of the world for them, fight against the darkest demons even if they lived inside of him.

The End


End file.
